Intento de masaje
by Iunmo
Summary: Viendo que Soul no tiene la más mínima intención de corregir su postura corporal, Maka se dispone a hacerle un masaje para enderezarle la espalda de una vez por todas... ¿Y a hacerle algo más? Drabble SoulxMaka. Lime.


**En Tres Palabras**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_:__Soul Eater no me pertenece, tan sólo esta historia y su idea original._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas <strong>**del c****apítulo****(IMPORTANTE):** bueno, hasta hace poco estaba haciendo un fic que se llamaba "En tres Palabras"; el cual iba a constar de treinta historias cortas; pero como no tuvo mucho éxito lo cancelé y lo borré. Eso sí, guardé los reviews, los aprecio muchísimo. Ahora voy a volver a subir las historias que había hecho hasta ahora como drabbles independientes. Eso me convertirá en historia de no-sé-cuántas historias, pero bueno… A ver qué tal se da.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Intento de masaje<strong>

Ya la tenía harta.

Siempre caminando torcido, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros y la espalda curva como un arco.

A todas horas y en todo momento. Al despertarse y levantarse, al sentarse, al caminar, al estar parado de pie, demostrando que le importaba un bledo lo que pasaba o sucedía a su alrededor. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que si seguía poniéndose así iba a acabar desarrollando cifosis, o escoliosis, o que simplemente terminaría jodiéndose la espalda? Por no hablar de lo mal que la hacía sentirse cuando paseaban juntos y ella parecía más alta que él por el hecho de ir derecha. Mira que era idiota. Bueno, claro, estaba hablando de Soul.

Pero como compañera suya que era, Maka se sentía en la obligación de hacer algo para remediar aquella mala costumbre que tenía el albino.

Y sabía perfectamente qué necesitaba para ello.

Aquella mañana, cuando Soul salió del cuarto de baño después de ducharse, con la toalla al hombro y vestido únicamente con los calzoncillos, y vio a Maka plantada en medio del pasillo, sosteniendo un grueso libro entre las manos y observándole fijamente con una expresión bastante siniestra, supo enseguida que algo no iba bien. Para él.

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara, empollona? –preguntó cansinamente, tratando de hacer caso omiso del sentimiento de inquietud que empezaba a recorrerle por dentro.

La chica continuó sin moverse durante unos segundos, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes clavados en el albino. De pronto, caminó hacia él, le agarró con fuerza del brazo y empezó a arrastrarle con determinación tras de sí.

-Vamos a tu habitación.

-¡¿C-cómo? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué he hecho mal ahora? ¡Maka, suéltame! –exclamó Soul, tratando de zafarse desesperadamente de la mano de su compañera, pero ella no cedió.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación del chico, Maka le empujó con brusquedad hacia el interior, lanzándole contra la cama, y cerró la puerta con pestillo, imposibilitando cualquier vía de escape. Luego, se apoyó contra ella, libro en mano, y le miró con una sonrisa perversa.

-Te vas a enterar –se limitó a decir.

Antes de que Soul pudiera reaccionar, su compañera se abalanzó sobre él, le inmovilizó sujetándole por las muñecas y, forcejeando para dominarle, le hizo darse la vuelta hasta que quedó tumbado bocabajo, sentándose ella después encima a horcajadas.

-¡Te tengo!

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Socorro! ¡Una tía chiflada quiere matarme en mi propia cama a librazos! –aulló Soul, con una expresión de puro terror en el rostro. Pero Maka se limitó a resoplar con suficiencia y menear la cabeza, impaciente.

-¡Serás quejica! ¡Que sólo voy a darte un masaje, hombre! ¡Tampoco es para ponerse así!

Soul dejó de gritar y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Un masaje?

-¡Sí, para enderezarte de una vez por todas la columna vertebral! ¡Me pone de los nervios verte todo el rato encorvado, Soul!

-Pues ya podrías haberme avisado antes… -masculló el chico con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos en la almohada y hundiendo la cabeza entre ellos.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho te hubieras negado, y habría tenido que hacerte esto de todos modos. Así que deja ya de quejarte y recógeme el libro, que se me ha caído al suelo.

Soul extendió el brazo y tanteó el suelo, hasta que sus dedos toparon con el grueso volumen, y alzó el brazo lánguidamente para entregárselo a Maka.

-Buen chico –alabó ella, abriendo el tomo y empezando a pasar páginas-. Encontré esta guía de fisioterapia en la biblioteca del Shibusen, ¿sabes? Nunca hubiera imaginado que tuvieran libros de este tipo…A ver…"Enderezar espalda mediante un masaje Shiatsu"… ¡Ah, aquí está! –exclamó triunfante, y apoyó el libro sobre la cabeza de Soul, como si ésta fuera un atril. Sabiendo que era inútil resistirse, el albino se limitó a soltar un gruñido y mirar al frente.

Maka retrocedió un poco sobre su compañero, hasta llegar a la altura de las rodillas, y se acomodó como pudo mientras leía de refilón las instrucciones que ofrecían las páginas.

-Veamos…- musitó; se remangó las mangas, extendió los brazos hacia delante y entrelazó con fuerza los dedos, haciéndolos crujir.

-¿Eso que ha sonado era mi espalda? –preguntó Soul alarmado.

-No, pero no te preocupes, lo será. Ahora cállate y déjame hacer.

El chico obedeció y su compañera empezó a leer en voz alta, siguiendo las líneas con el dedo índice.

-"Para poner de nuevo recta la espalda es imprescindible que el paciente esté tranquilo, con los músculos relajados". ¿Has oído eso, Soul? Deja ya de temblar.

-¿Tú estás tonta o qué? ¡Los tíos guays como yo no nos asustamos por una tontería como ésta!

-"Localícese la zona entre los omoplatos"- prosiguió ella sin hacerle caso- "y oprímase con los nudillos, incidiendo en las zonas que denoten tensión".

Dicho esto, la chica descargó el puño sin contemplaciones sobre la parte superior de la espalda del albino y empezó a removerlo con fuerza, arrancando siniestros crujidos de la columna vertebral del pobre Soul, que lanzó un alarido de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAY! ¡PARA, BRUTA!

-¡Estoy haciendo lo que pone en el libro! –se defendió ella.

-¡PUES TE ESTÁS PASANDO! ¡ADEMÁS, ¿NO HAS DICHO QUE ERA UN MASAJE SHIATSU? ¡ENTONCES SÓLO PUEDES USAR LOS DEDOS, LAS PALMAS DE LAS MANOS Y LOS PULGARES!

-Los nudillos forman parte de las manos –replicó Maka con condescendencia-, y además, lo estoy haciendo por tu bien. Cállate.

El chico resopló con frustración, volvió a girar la cabeza hacia delante y cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo que venía a continuación.

Durante media hora, Maka le crujió, estrujó, aplastó y casi rompió todos los huesos que tenía en la espalda, provocándole dolores horribles y haciéndole llegar a plantearse el suicidio, pero descartó esta opción cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañera no le iba a dejar marchar.

Por fin, tras lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, la chica le despegó las manos de los hombros y suspiró satisfecha.

-La espalda ya está –afirmó ésta radiante.

Soul también suspiró, pero de alivio. Sin embargo, su expresión de felicidad se le congeló en la cara cuando Maka añadió:

-¡Ahora toca el resto del cuerpo!

-¡¿CÓMO? –chilló Soul incrédulo y furioso, revolviéndose debajo de ella- ¡DE ESO NADA! ¡SUÉLTAME YA, PESADA!

Sin decir palabra, su compañera cerró el libro con parsimonia y le apoyó el lomo en la cabeza, frotándolo repetidamente para que el chico lo notase bien.

-¿Has dicho algo, Soul? –preguntó con calma.

Soul tragó saliva.

-No.

-Bien. Pues sigamos.

El chico volvió a tumbarse, acobardado y sintiendo a su corazón latir a mil por hora. Prefería un masaje que le pusiese bien los huesos de la espalda a un Maka Chop que le destrozase la cabeza y le dejase inconsciente.

Maka volvió a abrir el libro por la página en la que estaba antes, la pasó tranquilidad y empezó a leer la siguiente en voz alta con expresión impertérrita.

-"Una vez se haya completado la secuencia de movimientos manuales requeridos para optimizar la rigidez de la espalda, procédanse a tratar las demás partes corporales, empezando por la zona pélvica. Para ello, colóquense las manos sobre el…"

De pronto, la chica se calló de golpe.

-¿Sobre el…? –la apremió Soul.

Ella siguió sin responder.

Extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañera, el albino giró la cabeza y la miró de reojo.

Se le habían puesto las mejillas rojas y contemplaba la página acobardada, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos verdes recorriendo las líneas frenéticamente intentando asegurarse de que no había leído mal.

-¿Sobre el qué? –siguió insistiendo Soul.

Tras unos segundos, la chica consiguió responder.

-"Sobre el trasero…" –tomó aire y siguió leyendo-: "…Y remuévanse con fuerza sobre el mismo…"

El albino chasqueó la lengua y sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Ja! Si crees que voy a dejar que me hagas eso, vas lista.

Maka continuó con la vista clavada en el libro y se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Poco a poco, su expresión abochornada se fue convirtiendo en una de determinación. Entonces, cerró el volumen, lo cogió de perfil y lo alzó en el aire. Miró a Soul.

-Es por una buena causa –se justificó escuetamente. El chico la entendió de inmediato y abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado.

-O-Oye, Maka... –empezó a balbucear atropelladamente-. Que era una broma, que me da igual…**¡Por ****favor,****no ****lo ****hag****…****!**

Demasiado tarde. Antes de que el albino pudiese decir nada más, Maka estrelló el libro violentamente contra su cabeza, dejándole inconsciente de inmediato y haciéndole un gran chichón.

La chica le atusó el pelo para taparle la herida y dejó el libro a un lado. Luego, dirigió la vista hacia los calzoncillos blancos de su compañero y suspiró resignada. Si quería ayudar a Soul, tendría que hacer un sacrificio.

Así pues, le apoyó las palmas de las manos en las nalgas y empezó a moverlas como indicaba el libro.

Se sorprendió de la rigidez y firmeza que denotaban, señal de que el albino hacía mucho ejercicio. Después de todo, tal vez se había pasado un poco con él obligándole a soportar aquello, pero descartó el pensamiento rápidamente y continuó con la tarea.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la mirada se le desviase hacia las piernas que tenía debajo, de aspecto musculoso y fuerte. Tras dudar un momento, bajó las manos y las palpó con cautela. Demonios, pues para ser tan vago y tan estúpido, Soul sí que estaba en forma.

Su espalda también era amplia y masculina, y lo mismo podía decirse de los brazos, anchos y fibrosos. Juntó su mano izquierda con la del chico y la encontró muy larga y fina en comparación con la de éste. Bueno, ella era una chica, así que tampoco era para tanto.

¿Y qué había de…?

"¿Los pectorales?", pensó Maka. Soltó la mano del albino y le deslizó la suya por debajo del torso, recorriéndolo desde el vientre hasta la parte superior. Vaya, tenía sus buenos cuadraditos…

"¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?", se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma, y sacó la mano del sitio bruscamente, sintiéndose como una idiota por estar haciendo eso. Volvió a coger el libro y empezó a pasar las páginas a toda prisa, tratando de recomponerse, pero ya no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que su compañero la estaba mirando fijamente. Trataba de aparentar indiferencia, pero el intenso rubor de sus mejillas le delataba.

-Pervetida.

Maka soltó un respingo, pillada totalmente por sorpresa, y sin pensárselo dos veces agarró el libro de nuevo y le propinó a Soul otro sonoro Maka Chop en la cabeza.

Se bajó de la cama de un salto, respirando con agitación y sin dejar de mirar a su compañero, todavía sobresaltada. Cuando consiguió calmarse, le giró hasta volver a ponerle boca arriba, le tapó con la manta y salió apresuradamente del cuarto.

Si el chico le preguntaba, le diría que había estado soñando.

Ojalá pudiera decirse a ella lo mismo…

* * *

><p>Aquí al final os contaré cómo se ocurrieron los drabbles, u os aburriré con mis tonterías (gomen-ne). Por ejemplo, éste se me ocurrió cuando estaba haciendo zapping y pillé un anime (no sé cual) en el que una chica le decía al protagonista: "Estás muy tenso, te voy a hacer un masaje <em>shiatsu<em>". Así que el método que utiliza Maka para corregirle la postura a Soul existe, pero dudo que se pueda poner recta la espalda con sólo un masaje XD. Además, no hay pruebas de que el masaje shiatsu sea realmente eficaz… Como dije, las historias ya están escritas. Sólo queda pasarlas a limpio. Pero claro, las que ya hice serán subidas más rápido XD ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
